Attention Grabber: Makeup, Skirts & High Heels
by BaronBamboozle
Summary: Tenten can't help but be in love with... a guy neji but just how far is she willing to go to get his attention?cheeseyXD HumourRomance TenNeji


Summary: Tenten can't help but be in love with... a guy (Neji) but just how far is she willing to go to get his attention? Humour/Romance TenNeji

Disclaimer: Naruto? Never heard of him, but I can't get enough of that great series Tenten! It's revolutionary!

* * *

Tenten pinched the pink lip gloss tube between two fingers. She gave it a pleading look. If she looked at it any longer, she would begin speaking to it. She sighed as she put the rosy tube back down. She held her head in one hand as she reread a piece of paper in her other hand, it must have been her millionth time glancing at it. Her brown eyes looked up at the wall of lip gloss, almost all of them holding a pink or red hue. Colour wasn't the only thing she had to take into consideration, there was also brand, quality and whether she wanted her lips to shimmer, glitter or shine. This was worse then any ninja situation she had ever been in. Why is she even buying make-up? Oh yeah, it's all for a guy.

Tenten had thrown in all her weapon money away… for a guy.

She had picked up a couple fashion magazines up to see what was in style… for a guy.

She had even consulted the experts Ino and Sakura who made the list now in her hand… all for a bloody guy!

She now felt like a walking, repetitive encyclopedia of make-up, then again, it might have just been the note in her hand. She looked up at the rack once again, this time her head was spinning with reds and pinks. She stared at it for what seemed like hours (though it couldn't have been longer then a few minutes) when she decided that eye shadow would be a better start.

As she turned herself towards the eye shadow, her eyes widened. If two colours were complicated, what would a rainbow of colour be? She scuffled her hair as she fell to her knees, "Why does make-up have to be so complicated?!?" She managed to get a few eyes from a couple of the costumers. Tenten continued speaking to herself, " Come on Tenten, you're a ninja! Something like this should be nothing to you!" She now had the attention of almost the entire 10 ft radius (or the whole shop), she could now feel the stares. A few shades of red crept over her face as she began to nervously laugh. She quickly added, "I think I'll come back tomorrow." She quickly slipped out the glass door and took a breath. Though she said she be back, she doubted it, at least for a while. It kind of made her feel guilty that she would leave returning costumers waiting for a show.

She was just about to take a step away when, out of nowhere, someone called out to her, "What are you doing?" She let out a quick gasp as she turned around to see it was none other then her teammate (is that all they were?), Neji. She let out a sigh of relief, then quickly converted to a more confident (but still shaky) tone, "What are you doing here, Neji?"

He didn't budge, "What are you doing?"

She quickly cleared her throat, "Nothing. You just caught me off guard."

He gave her a stern look, making her laugh nervously, it was something she couldn't help. All he could do in return is place his hand from being crossed over his chest to holding the temples on his head, "Just don't do anything stupid." She laughed nervously once again, only making him suspicious. She quickly pinpointed on him, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were stalking me."

Neji crossed his arms across his chest once more. He seriously responded, "Why would I do that?"

"I'm just saying," she responded defensively, a quirky smile running across her face. Neji pondered her response when Tenten quickly asked, "What is it?" She knew Neji well enough that he wouldn't normally pester her on her day off unless he had a reason. He had a reason.

He slowly put the words together in his head before speaking them out, "Since you're not busy," he slowly put down on her, "You will train with me." '_Train,_' that's the one word that she didn't want to hear unless it was used in the context: "Oh, Tenten! Let's elope and hitch a ride on that train." She defiantly wasn't hitching a train with Neji right now.

She wanted to argue back, but knew it would only be as effective as talking to a brick wall, at least the brick wall would listen. Though fate wasn't on her side, she gave it a swing anyways, but before she could even open her mouth in protest, Neji handed her scrolls, weapons and clothes; all neatly stacked in a pile. A cleaver smirk escaped his lips, " I knew you wouldn't have any of the necessary material on hand, so I stopped by your place first."

Tenten only returned a half-hearted smile, "You didn't have to do that."

"I did it to save time, no need to thank me." She wasn't planning on doing so. As if he read her mind, he quickly added, " No worries, your mother handed the stuff to me. I never set foot in your room." With sudden realization, he wriggled a few rubber bands off his wrist and plainly said, "Put your hair up while you're at it. You'll be ready in five." She, once again, wanted to argue, but it was futile; he had already made up his mind. She repeated his order, "In five."

* * *

I enjoyed writing this, hope you enjoy reading! R&R! 


End file.
